Prise de conscience
by le danseur
Summary: Après la destruction de Sunnydale, Buffy et Faith prennent conscience qu'elles s'aiment et elles veulent se l'avouer au cours d'un déjeuner. Mais la vie d'une tueuse est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille.
1. Chapter 1

**Prise de conscience**

Après la destruction de Sunnydale, le car a emmené tous ses occupants, d'abord se soigner dans un hôpital puis à Cleveland où une nouvelle bouche des enfers vient d'apparaitre.  
Après une semaine d'intense activité pour installer tout le monde et organiser une sorte d'université de tueuse de vampire, chacun se repose dans sa chambre.

**Point de vu de Buffy**  
Elle est allongée sur son lit.  
elle pense:  
Sunnydale détruite et Spike disparu que reste-t-il de ma vie?  
(Silence)  
Mais mon Dieu, pourquoi je ne ressens aucune tristesse ?  
Gilles m'a dit ce matin que c'est le choc post traumatique qui m'a anesthésié pour que je puisse continuer à avancer.  
Je veux bien, mais je ne devrais pas ressentir ce soulagement. Cette joie, comme après une année exécrable, quand on arrive dans une nouvelle classe où personne ne vous connait où vous espérez pouvoir faire table rase et enfin avoir des amis et une scolarité sympa.  
(Silence)  
Si après tout, nous venons encore une fois de sauver la terre.  
Mais cette fois nous avons dû mener une guerre de presque un an avec une pression constante. Donc c'est normal de vouloir mieux.  
(Silence)  
Qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment comme vie?  
Pouvoir penser à moi d'abord et pas à mes responsabilités.  
Oui, et après ce n'est pas très constructif ça!  
Je veux être heureuse.  
Comme tout le monde idiote !  
Ce que je peux être blonde quand je m'y mets des fois, j'en ai honte parfois d'être moi.  
C'est vrai ?  
Un peu, oui, mais comme je suis moi cela compense.  
Ca y est mon côté Faith remontre son bout du nez.  
Moi je préférais que ce soit une autre partie de son anatomie qui se ramène.  
Tu deviens vulgaire Buffy quand tu déprimes.  
(Silence)  
Hum, quel partie de Faith j'aimerai qui se "ramène" maintenant ?  
Son très joli visage avec sa bouche absolument appétissante ?  
Ses seins aguicheurs et tentateurs ?  
Ses fesses véritables appellent aux caresses?  
Ou ses jambes, fines et musclés, qui sont un régal à regarder?  
(Silence)  
c'est pas un peu fini ces divagations pas du tout approprier vis à vis d'une amie ?  
Et qu'est ce qui m'arrive de penser à ça et d'en sourire bêtement en plus?  
Ce n'est pas le manque de sexe quand même?  
Je ne suis pas devenue une nymphomane?  
Spike est mort depuis moins d'une semaine, (petite pose) enfin je devrais plutôt dire qu'il est disparu depuis moins d'une semaine et mes hormones sont déjà en ébullition !  
Comment ça mes hormones sont en ébullition quand je pense à Faith !  
NONNNN ! Ma culotte est humide !  
Ce n'est pas possible, pas pour FAITH!  
Bon, Buffy calme toi, tu as déjà fantasmé sur des personnes pas du tout approprié.  
Oh mon dieu! , le prof de math en quatrième et ses mains immenses!  
D'ailleurs c'est après que Jessica est dit que la longueur du sexe des mecs était proportionnelle à celle de ses mains que j'ai commencé à faire des rêve érotique avec lui.  
J'étais déjà une obsédée HIHIH  
Et vu toute les variations et autres adaptations expérimentées avec le vampire décoloré je dirais que j'ai atteint un niveau professionnel.  
Oui, mais c'était pour me sentir vivante, pour avoir quelque chose où j'avais mon mot à dire, où je décidais pour une fois.  
Et là, je n'ai rien décidé. C'est mon inconscient qui a pris les commande  
Et ça rien qu'à l'évocation du prénom de ma tueuse.  
Faut avoue qu'elle est canon quand même!  
eh mon bas ventre arrête avec ça!  
(Silence)  
et maintenant je l'appelle "ma tueuse"  
Et depuis quand je pense que Fath est canon?  
Je dois couver une méchante grippe, je suis en plein délire.  
(Silence)  
la première fois que je l'ai vu au bronze, sa danse m'a totalement envouté.  
Ce n'est pas possible je recommence à pense à elle.  
Eh! C'était le truc des tueuses au bronze, non?  
Mais bien sûr, un truc de tueuse que j'ai jamais ressentie avec Kendra ou avec les potentielles même après leur activation par le sort de Willow.  
Un truc de tueuse qui me fait me souvenir de son pantalon moulant en cuir et de son haut noir.  
C'est vrai qu'elle était super sexy avec.  
ASSEZ!  
Je me suis allongée pour réfléchir à mon avenir pas pour fantasmé sur le merveilleux corps de Faith.  
(Silence de plusieurs minutes)  
Et si mon avenir justement c'était Faith?

**Point de vu de Faith**  
Elle est sur son canapé devant la télé allumé une bière juste décapsulée à la main et sa cigarette se consumant toute seule dans l'autre.  
Elle pense:  
Maintenant que tout est en place, je me demande combien de temps il va leur falloir pour me faire comprendre que comme ils n'ont plus besoin de moi je peux retourner en prison.  
Peut-être que Robin plaiderai pour que je reste mais honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de lui devoir ma liberté parce j'attends sa guérison pour rompre.  
Quand je l'ai cru mort après la fuite en bus, bien sûr j'étais triste, mais cela ne m'a pas déchiré le cœur comme le coup de poignard de Buffy.  
Là, la douleur était si suffocante que je ne me suis aperçu de ma blessure qu'une fois dans la camionnette. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je l'aimais, que ce n'est pas un modèle, une grande sœur ou une amie, mais l'Amour. C'est son rejet, son choix d'Angel plutôt que moi qui m'a fait souffrir.  
Et j'ai pleuré. Mon prince charmant que j'appelais de mes vœux quand ma vie d'enfant et d'adolescente allais encore pire que d'habitude est blonde aux yeux vert et à un fichu caractère et une méchante droite.  
Et elle me déteste.  
(Silence, elle essuie d'un revers de main la larme qui coule sur sa joue)  
Comment peut-il en être autrement?  
Mes parents ne m'ont pas aimé.  
Elle m'a accueilli et dès qu'une difficulté c'est présenté, je l'ai trahi. Je l'ai accusé de la mort de l'adjoint au maire et après j'ai fuis du côté du mal.  
J'avais encore une fois tout gâché.  
(Silence, elle pleure doucement)  
Dans un fol espoir de réciprocité, j'ai inversé nos corps. J'espérais qu'une fois à l'intérieur de moi, elle sentirait tout l'amour qui débordait de mon cœur pour elle. Mais, évidemment ce n'était qu'un délire de petite fille croyant trop au conte de fée.  
(Silence)  
Maintenant, j'attends qu'elle me dise de partir, n'ayant pas la force de m'éloigner d'elle. Je suis le papillon de nuit, elle est la lumière. Je suis irrémédiablement attirée vers elle mais son contact me réduira en cendre quand je saurais de façon irréfutable qu'elle ne m'aime pas.  
(silence, elle pleure toujours)  
c'est l'espoir qui m'a fait tenir jusque-là.  
(Silence, décidée elle se lève du canapé et essuie ses larmes)  
Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, j'en ai marre d'espérer. Je veux des certitudes.  
Demain matin, je vais à l'hôpital et je romps avec Robin et le midi, j'invite B à déjeuner et je lui déballe tout.  
Après je taille la route, les tueuses ne sont, de toute façon, pas faite pour vivre vieille.

**Point de vu de Buffy**  
Elle s'est levé de son lit et marche dans la pièce en ponctuant ses pensées de gestes de la main.

Faith ne peux être mon avenir, c'est la méchante tueuse, moi la première je ne peux être avec la mauvaise.  
C'est quoi cette excuse à deux cents?  
La seule véritable question c'est mes sentiments pour elle.  
Et pour le côté méchant je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ça  
Elle a fait ce qu'elle a toujours connu, c'est à dire survivre.  
Comment j'aurais fait sans mes parents, sans Willow ni Alex ou avec un autre observateur que Gilles?  
(Long silence, elle s'arrête de bouger )  
Oh mon dieu mon arrêt sur image, au bronze la première fois que je l'ai vu s'était pas à cause du vampire mais à cause du coup de foudre.  
C'est pour ça que la venue d'Angel, je l'ai plus vécu comme étant la possibilité d'avoir un secret et un acte de compassion pour mon ancien amant qu'enthousiasmée de renouer avec l'amour. D'ailleurs, il a quitté la ville très vite.  
Donc j'ai toujours aimé Faith depuis que je l'a connais.  
(Silence, elle regard par la fenêtre)  
Dire qu'au début je pensais que c'était le sentiment normal lorsqu'on est avec une consœur si cool.  
Mais avant de pouvoir prendre conscience de sa vraie nature, il y a eu la mort de l'adjoint au maire.  
(Silence, elle pose son front sur la vitre, quelques larmes glissent le long de ses joues)  
Ensuite, incapable de l'aider ou plutôt de communiquer avec elle car nous étions toutes les deux enfermées, pour nous protéger, dans nos univers cela a amené à notre clash.  
Par facilité, j'ai identifié la douleur que cela m'a causée comme de la trahison.  
Maintenant, je sais que c'était celle d'une rupture. J'ai alors agi comme la majorité des personnes abandonnées par l'être aimée, je l'ai détesté, accusée de tous les maux.  
(Silence, elle les essuie du revers de sa main)  
En plus j'ai dès le début, je crois, été jalouse d'elle. Je lui enviais son côté cool, son indépendance et son plaisir à être une tueuse. Tout ce que je me refusais pour coller au modèle de la jeune fille obéissante, bien élevée et de bonne morale. Sa chute m'a permis de me rassurer sur la viabilité de mes principes mais ce n'était que reculer pour mieux tomber.  
(Silence, elle reprend sa déambulation)  
Enfin, je pense que mes réactions totalement disproportionnées sont dû à la culpabilité et à mon amour pour elle.  
Même si j'ai enfoui mon amour au fond de moi, mon inconscient sait et il me crie de l'aimer. Mon cœur ne peut accepter, de ce faite, l'idée simpliste inventé par mon cerveau pour me permettre de continuer sans elle, qu'elle est une personne mauvaise.  
Pour moi, Faith, jamais, n'aurait dû passer du côté du Mal.  
Si elle l'a fait, c'est qu'elle était seule, donc que je l'ai abandonné. Bien sûr j'étais jeune mais jamais Willow ou Alex ne m'ont abandonné même après ma fugue ou l'épisode de la résurrection d'Angel.  
La regarder c'est voir toutes les erreurs que j'ai fait.  
(Silence, elle se statufie)  
Mon dieu j'ai poignardé la femme que j'aime parce que je culpabilisais de ne l'avoir pas aidé.  
Parce qu'honnêtement si je voulais juste sauver Angel lui donner un peu de mon sang aurait suffi.  
Et elle, elle m'aide dès que j'en ai besoin que ce soit avec le maire ou pour cette dernière apocalypse.

**Point de vu général**  
Après cette prise de conscience sur tout ce qu'elle a fait subir à Faith par sa bêtise, Buffy s'effondre en larme et c'est la fatigue des sanglots qui l'envoi dans le pays des songes.  
Réveillé par le soleil, les rideaux ayant été oubliés, elle se lève et va prendre une douche.

**Point de vu de Buffy**  
Mon dieu que j'ai été injuste avec elle, jamais je n'ai essayé de la connaître, de la comprendre.  
J'ai tellement l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention par mon statue de tueuse et mes amis géniaux que  
(Silence)  
Je suis égocentrique  
Comme Cordelia  
Et je suis de ce fait passé totalement à côté des autres et surtout de la seule personnes pour qui j'ai eu un coup de foudre, Faith.  
Angel, Riley ou Spike n'ont été que des amours d'un archétype, le brun ténébreux et énigmatique, le boy scout et le mauvais garçon.  
(Silence)  
Bon pas question de perdre plus de temps.  
Aujourd'hui, je décide de prendre ma vie en main. Il y a une flopée de tueuse dans tout le monde, maintenant je pense à moi.  
Encore, je sais mais là ce n'est pas dans le but de sauver la terre mais pour essayer de faire ma vie avec Faith.  
(Silence)  
Première chose à faire régler ses problèmes avec l'administration pénitentiaire.  
Si elle le veut évidemment.  
Pour ça je vais demander à willow. Elle fera un truc avec son ordinateur ou sa magie et le tour est joué.  
Sinon on rejouera à Thelma et Louise mais sans Brad Pitt je ne prête pas ma copine.  
(Silence)  
Wood  
Elle est avec le principal.  
(Silence, elle est assise dans le fond de la douche. Ses larmes se mêlent à l'eau)  
L'avantage avec mon boulot, c'est que je ne finirais pas vieille fille.  
(Silence)  
Il faut d'ailleurs que je parle avec Willow pour qu'elle arrête de me ressusciter.  
(Silence, elle se rince, se sèche et s'habille et s'assoie sur son lit)  
Je vais lui proposer de passer une semaine de vacances à Hawaï.  
Si elle refus, je serai immédiatement fixée et les offrirait à ma meilleure amie et sa copine.  
Si elle accepte je pourrais au moins avoir eu une semaine de bonheur en sa compagnie.  
(Silence)  
Donc, je vais à l'agence de voyage, ensuite voir Willow si elle peut s'occuper de la prison et après je vais voir ma Belle pour l'inviter à déjeuner et tout lui dire.  
Bien sûr qu'il faut tout lui dire pour qu'elle n'ait pas encore une fois l'impression d'être manipulé.  
Mais comment oser lui dire que je l'aime et que je voudrais passer une semaine à Hawaï avec elle en tout bien, tout honneur sans rien lui imposer, juste pour être à ses côtés.  
Bah voilà-je-lui dit comme ça.  
Mon côté trop romantique va la faire bien rire.  
De toute façon je ne me referais pas donc ce sera un bon moyen de savoir si nous pouvons être sur la même longueur d'onde pour autre chose que tuer des vampires.  
En route!

**Point de vu de Faith  
**Mon dieu que je n'aime pas les hôpitaux**.  
**Ca y est je suis devant la chambre de Robin. Deux, trois respirations et c'est partie.  
Faith: bonjour, comment vas-tu?  
Robin: Bien, c'est aujourd'hui?  
Faith, en fronçant les sourcils: Aujourd'hui?  
Robin: C'est aujourd'hui que tu me largues en me disant que tu ne t'attaches jamais. Le jour où tu endosses ton costume de tueuse rebelle.  
Faith, sourire en coin: Tu me connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses.  
Robin, étonné; tu ne me quittes pas?  
Faith: Si mais avec toi je ne vais pas jouer la tueuse rebelle, je vais te dire la vérité.  
Robin, sincère: Merci.  
Faith, étonnée: Je te quitte et tu me remercies. Je suis si nulle?  
Robin, amusé: T'es bête, non je te remercie de m'estimer assez pour me donner des explications.  
Faith: Ah ok,. Bon alors même si le début était purement physique, maintenant j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Mais je me suis aperçu récemment que ce n'était pas de l'amour car mon cœur est déjà pris depuis longtemps. Par honnêteté pour toi, j'ai décidé de te quitter.  
Robin: et tu vas essayer de conquérir cette chanceuse personnes?  
Faith: non, je vais juste lui dire mes sentiments et partir.  
Robin: pourquoi partir?  
Faith: je n'ai aucune chance.  
Robin: Tu es quelqu'un de bien Faith. Prend soins de toi.  
Faith: Merci, et au revoir.  
Robin: adieu.

Maintenant, faire mon sac, invité B pour le déjeuner, tout lui dire et fuir.

**Point de vu de Buffy**

Willow est devenue une déesse. Elle a réglé le problème de Faith en deux minutes avec son ordinateur pour l'administratif et d'un claquement de doigt et deux potions pour le personnel pénitentiaire, les détenues et ceux qui la recherchaient.  
Comme ça, Faith n'aura plus l'impression de nous devoir sa liberté, puisqu'elle n'est jamais allée en prison.  
Le voyage a été plus dur à organiser mais j'y suis arrivée. La chambre d'hôtel n'a qu'un lit double car c'était la dernière de libre. Cela m'arrange bien, même si je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à ne pas me blottir contre elle, mais je n'y suis pour rien.  
Maintenant, il faut que je trouve ma tueuse et l'invite.

**Point de vu général**  
_Devant la porte de la chambre de Faith_

Buffy souffle et frappe à la porte, cinq seconde après la brune vient ouvrir.

Buffy, décidée: bonjour, Faith!  
Faith, étonnée: Bonjour B, il y a un problème?  
Buffy: Aucun, je suis venue t'inviter à déjeuner.  
Faith, souriante: C'est super, moi aussi, je voulais t'inviter pour ce midi.  
Buffy, souriante: Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Je viens te chercher dans une demi-heure, juste le temps de me passer un coup de peigne.  
Faith, le sourire en coin: donc tu es là dans une heure, ce qui me laisse le temps de finir ce que je fais et d'aller emprunter la voiture de Gilles, parce que c'est évidemment moi qui conduit.  
Buffy, hésitant entre le grand sourire parce que Faith la connait bien ou boudé parce que visiblement elle se moque d'elle, choisit la positive et sourie: Je viens donc te chercher ici quand je suis prête.  
Faith, amusée: Je vais donc chercher maintenant la voiture et la garer devant l'immeuble, à tout de suite!  
Buffy: À tout de suite.

_Dans la voiture_  
Les demoiselles ont toutes les deux fait des efforts vestimentaires mais en restant discrète.

Buffy, boudant un peu: Faith, c'est moi qui t'es invitée. Il me semble logique que je choisisse le restaurant.  
Faith, conciliante: S'il te plait B, tu m'as juste devancé et j'avais déjà réservé. On va jusqu'à l'établissement et s'il ne te convient pas, je te suis où tu veux sans discuter.  
Buffy, ravi de la prévenance de Faith: c'est d'accord.

Au bout de dix minutes, elles s'arrêtent devant un restaurant français de très grande qualité mais sans décorum et apparat inutile.  
Buffy est bluffée par ce choix et accepte avec grand plaisir d'y manger, elle qui avait pensé inviter Faith dans un steak house tout simple pour ne pas risquer de la mettre mal alaise s'aperçoit qu'il lui reste beaucoup à apprendre de sa jolie brune.

_Dans le restaurant_  
Faith:bonjour, j'ai réservé une alcôve au nom de Buffy Summers.  
Le maître d'hôtel: si ces demoiselles veuillent bien se donner la peine de me suivre, je vais les conduire jusqu'à leur table.

Elles suivent l'employer jusqu'au fond de la salle où se trouve de grande tenture Bordeaux. L'homme s'arrête devant le rideau et l'ouvre pour laisser entrer Buffy puis Faith qui le remercie d'un billet glisser discrètement dans la main.

Seules, elle se retrouvent dans une pièce bordée sur trois côté de lourds rideaux et d'un mur peint d'une représentation très fidèle du château de Versailles et de son parc ôtant tout impression de confinement au lieu. Au milieu se trouve une table ronde et ses deux fauteuils confortables. Faith en tire un pour que son invitée s'assoit et prend place à sur l'autre. Muette d'étonnement la blonde observe tout ce qui l'entoure. La brune est ravie, au moins, se dit-elle, Buffy aura quelque chose de positif à se souvenir aujourd'hui et attend qu'elle est fini de tout regarder.  
Après quelques minutes où la blonde regarde chaque détails aussi bien du tableau que de la rose rouge qui se trouve dans le vase sur la table et où la brune l'observe avec minutie pour emmagasiner le plus de souvenir possible du visage de la femme de sa vie qu'elle voit, elle en est persuadée, pour la dernière fois, son sac étant dans le coffre de la voiture et son billets de bus dans son portefeuille, l'aînée entame la conversation.  
Buffy, émue: Faith, je n'ai jamais été dans un lieu aussi beau et aussi romantique.  
Faith, souriante: Je peux donc considérer que tu apprécies?  
Buffy: Oh oui.  
Faith: Je dois dire que c'était le but recherché. Et je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir utilisé ton nom pour réserver mais je voulais pouvoir finir ce repas sans être interrompu par l'arrivée de la police.  
Buffy: Faith, tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir utilisé mon nom. Tu n'aurais jamais dû être obligé de le faire et tu n'auras jamais plus besoin de te cacher des autorités. Ce matin, je suis allée demander à Willow de te libérer de cette menace et elle a fait ça en un tour de magie. Maintenant tu n'es jamais allée en prison, tu n'as pas de casier judiciaire et personne ne te recherche. Et dernière précision, ce n'est pas pour service rendu ou pour me débarrasser de toi en ayant bonne conscience ou pour te forcer à faire quelque chose.  
C'est parce que c'est juste.  
Faith, émue : Merci. Mais tu sais, je ne suis plus vraiment l'ado rebelle, toujours sur la défensive.  
Buffy, un sourire en coin: Ça ! Avec ton physique, il serait difficile de te prendre pour une ado mais pour le comportement, hier encore tu jouais à pierre, papier, ciseau la dernière bière avec Alex.  
Faith, gênée, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux: Je ne peux pas le laissé jouer le mâle se pavanant devant toutes les potentielles.  
Buffy, riant: C'est Alex, Faith, en plus chacune une main attachée dans le dos peut l'envoyer voler.  
Faith, riant aussi: Tu as raison mais je crois avoir vu qu'il y en a au moins une qui n'a absolument pas envie de l'envoyer voler.  
Buffy, étonnée: Tu es sûr? Si c'est le cas cela va l'aider à surmonter la mort d'Ania.  
Faith: Oui, être accompagné cela lui fera du bien.  
Buffy, se sentant obligé mais en ayant un pincement au cœur: D'ailleurs, comment va Wood?  
Faith, étonnée : Il se remet doucement, sa blessure devrait lui permettre de sorti la semaine prochaine. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin quand je suis venu lui dire que je partais.  
Buffy, affolée: tu pars? Mais quand? Et quand allais tu nous l'annoncer?  
Faith, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement: Cool B. Tout d'abord je ne vais pas vous l'annoncer mais te l'annoncer à toi uniquement. Ensuite, j'aimerai que nous déjeunions avant que nous parlions de tout ça.  
Buffy, partagée entre l'horreur du départ de sa belle et le plaisir d'être la seule, enfin la deuxième auquel Faith l'annonce: Cela me va parfaitement.  
Un serveur rentre alors pour déposer les menus devant elles et précise la composition du menu du jour, puis s'éclipse tout aussi discrètement.  
Buffy, intriguée: Comment a t il sut que nous avions fini de parler et que nous voulions manger? Tu crois qu'il nous écoutait?  
Faith, tout sourire: Mais non B, il y a sur le pied de la table de mon côté un bouton qui l'appel quand nous voulons qu'il vienne.  
Buffy, des étoiles dans les yeux: C'est génial et toujours aussi romantique.  
Les demoiselles restent quelques minutes à étudier le menu.  
Buffy: je suppose que c'est parce que je suis ton invitée que ma carte n'a pas de prix?  
Faith: Oui, comme il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de le laisser sur un cadeau que je te ferais.

Pensée de Buffy:  
Faith est merveilleuse de romantisme. Ce mélange rebelle/romantique me fait complétement craqué. Cela va être très dur de la laissé partir et impossible de ne pas être dévastée. Heureusement que cela ne durera pas longtemps.  
Allez Buffy, c'est la dernière fois que tu la vois, profite de ce moment.

Pensée de Faith  
Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle, la lumière fait miroiter ses superbes yeux verts de mille feux. Je crois que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle passe un agréable moment. C'est si facile et naturel de le faire pour elle. Qui sait, un miracle va peut-être ce produire tout à l'heure. Mais arrête de te torturer avec de faux espoir penses juste que quoi qu'il arrive, positif ou négatif, bientôt tu seras enfin en paix.  
Allez Faith, c'est la dernière fois que tu la vois, profite de ce moment.

Le serveur est revenu prendre leur commande et le repas s'est déroulé dans la bonne humeur grâce aux anecdotes amusantes qu'elles racontent à tour de rôle, prenant soin d'en choisir qui n'évoque pas de moment pénible pour l'autre.  
Une fois le dessert terminé et la table débarrassé, la brune prend son courage à deux mains et se lance:  
-" Buffy, j'ai un secret qui est responsable, je pense de mes actes depuis notre première rencontre.  
Je t'ai invité aujourd'hui pour te le révéler un secret avant de partir pour toujours.

Non, s'il te plait ne m'interrompt pas ce serait trop dur de recommencer.

Avant tout, je veux te certifier que ce n'est absolument pas pour te faire réagir. Je n'espère ou n'attend aucune réaction de ta part, donc ne te sent pas obligé à quoi que ce soit, ni d'ailleurs à te retenir. C'est un acte de pur égoïsme, encore, que je fais en te le disant maintenant mais il est pour moi vitale."  
Faith s'interrompt trente seconde, souffle un coup, regarde son amour dans les yeux et reprend:  
-" Buffy, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours.  
Je ne peux plus vivre dans l'espoir de la réciprocité de mes sentiments mais j'avais besoin de te le dire avant de partir."  
Elle se sent soulagé mais elle est quand même inquiète de la réaction de blonde qui tarde d'ailleurs à venir. Mais pour une fois elle patiente. Elle a décidé de lui laisser tout le temps qui lui est nécessaire. Après avoir lâché une telle bombe, elle lui doit bien ça.

Buffy, elle, croit être en plein rêve. Elle se passe en boucle les paroles de Faith:"je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours". Elle fait alors la seule chose qui peut la convaincre de la réalité de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, elle se lève, contourne la table, soulève sa Dulcinée et l'embrasse en mettant tout son amour dans son baiser.

Faith qui s'attend à recevoir une gifle monumentale et qui se contrôle pour s'interdire de réagir est très agréablement surprise. Comprenant que ces rêves les plus fous viennent de se réaliser, que buffy l'aime, elle répond au baiser passionnément.

Les deux tueuses, pleurant de joie, échangent enfin le baiser qui réunit leurs deux âmes sœurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ce baiser est une nouvelle naissance pour les deux tueuses.  
Elles, destinés à tuer et à mourir, ont un univers inconnu qui s'ouvrent à elles, l'amour.  
Bien sûr, Buffy a eu des compagnons avec qui elle a connu le plaisir physique et des sentiments proches, très proches de l'amour mais jamais avant Faith elle n'a connu la plénitude de l'âme sœur enfin trouvé, la certitude d'être enfin entière, le soulagement de ne plus avoir à chercher ce qui manque pour être heureuse.

Evidemment, Faith ressent la même chose mais pour elle cela revêt, aussi, une autre dimension. La réunion avec son âme sœur lui permet de ne plus être seule, enfin.  
Adieu, cette couverture de tueuse rebelle, bouclier utilisé pour cacher que la vie qui est considéré comme normale, une famille, l'amour de ses parents, des amis qui tienne à vous, lui ont toujours été refusé.  
Maintenant elle, Faith, n'est plus seulement un outil,une tueuse, elle devient enfin un être humain grâce à l'Amour.  
Ces sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, expérimenté.

Contre leur gré, elles cessent de s'embrasser, le lieu bien que terriblement romantique, est avant tout une salle de restaurant.

Avant de sortir, Faith prend la rose rouge du vase, l'offre à Buffy en lui murmurant à l'oreille :  
-"la plus belle fleur, pour la plus belle femme, la mienne, toi, Buffy"  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'embrasse sur la bouche, entrelace ses doigts avec les siens et les emmène vers la sortie pour régler.  
Buffy ne récupère l'usage de la parole qu'une fois installé dans la voiture:  
-"merci Faith, je viens de passer le diner le plus romantique et le plus merveilleux de tout mon existence." Et elle se penche vers sa belle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Faith lui répond après se baiser passionné:  
-"Buffy, je t'aime et je pensais que c'était la dernière fois que je te verrais donc je voulais que tu gardes un bon souvenir de moi.  
-merci, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie comme étant le premier jour de notre couple comme le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie."  
Un silence s'installe dans l'habitacle  
Buffy reprend:  
-"quand tu dis que cela aurait été la dernière fois que nous nous voyons c'est si je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi?  
-oui  
-tu serais partie ou tu te serais suicidé?  
-je serais allée directement affronter le gang de vampire qui vie devant la bouche des enfers.  
-tu sais, moi aussi je t'avais invité aujourd'hui à déjeuner pour te déclarer ma flamme.  
-les grands esprits se rencontrent.  
-mais moi j'avais prévu deux plans.  
-j'ai toujours dit que tu réfléchissais beaucoup.  
-non, tu disais trop."  
Un nouveau silence dans la voiture, puis Buffy reprend:  
-"j'ai été plus optimiste que toi et j'ai prévu une réponse positive de ta part.  
-j'ai jamais eu de raison dans ma vie, avant aujourd'hui, de l'être.  
-j'ai pris des billets pour nous deux pour une semaine de vacances à Hawaï."  
Faith est émue aux larmes, elle arrête la voiture et embrasse sa femme passionnément. Elle la remercie d'une toute petite voix comme l'enfant qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment été pour l'un de ses premiers cadeaux. Elle garde la blonde dans ses bras le temps que ses larmes se tarissent, puis reprend la conduite sans un mot. La première tueuse, l'air de rien, lance:  
-"moi aussi, j'avais choisi le gang devant la bouche des enfers.  
-on n'est pas des tueuses pour rien, cela aurait été un baroud d'honneur grandiose.  
-à notre niveau. Mais je préfère vraiment la situation présente.  
-pareil."  
Elles arrivent à leur université, buffy pose sa main sur la cuisse de sa brune pour lui demander de rester, cette dernière tourne la tête étonnée, l'ainée, yeux dans les yeux, lui dit alors:  
-"Faith, j'ai compris hier que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi la première fois que je t'ai vu au bronze. Mademoiselle Lehane je vais vous citer car je ne peux trouver plus juste pour exprimer mes sentiments, Faith, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours".

Après cinq minutes de grande intimité, elles vont dans le bureau de Giles, lui annoncer qu'elles partent en vacances dans deux jours. Main dans la main, insouciante, elles rentrent, après y avoir été invitées. Elles retrouvent bien sur l'ancien bibliothécaire mais aussi un grand homme, chauve et portant le bouc, habillé d'un costume trois pièce blanc, qui se lève à leur arrivé. Interloqué, les demoiselles interrogent du regard leur ami qui semble lui-même perdu. C'est l'inconnu qui prend la parole:  
-"mademoiselle Summers, mademoiselle Lehane, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Oui, mademoiselle Lehane je vous connais et non mademoiselle Summers, votre ex. observateur ne m'a pas parlé de vous.  
D'ailleurs, il ne me connaît pas et a été légèrement contraint de m'accueillir dans son bureau en vous attendant."  
Entendant cela, les deux tueuses se mettent instantanément en position de combat entre Giles et le grand homme, ce qui provoque chez lui un sourire attendrie, il reprend alors la parole:  
-"je ne crois pas avoir, hélas, votre attention si la situation reste ainsi. Donc, vous me voyez désolez d'agir de la sorte, mais j'ai une longue, très personnelle et douloureuse histoire à vous conter. Or, je veux avoir toute votre attention pour ne pas avoir à la raconter à nouveau."  
Alors, avec une vitesse si grande que les tueuses ne le voit se déplacer, il les installe et les menottes chacune sur un des fauteuils se trouvant devant le bureau. L'action n'a duré qu'une poignée de secondes et c'est faite tout en douceur. Les demoiselles, bien qu'entravées ne ressentent aucune douleur au niveau de leurs lien. De nouveau assit, il attend que les tueuses est tirées, poussées et tordues leur menottes de toute leur force. Après un quart d'heures de vaine tentative et d'invectives à son encontre, elles s'avouent vaincu, il reprend, alors, la parole:  
-" Maintenant que vous avez compris, que si je vous avais voulu du mal, vous seriez morte dès votre entrée dans la pièce, j'espère avoir toute votre attention."  
D'un signe de tête, de mauvaise grâce, les deux prisonnières acquiescent, il reprend alors:  
-"je ne suis pas là pour vous annoncer une énième fin du monde. Non, je suis là pour vous demander votre aide pour neutraliser le vampire responsable de tous les génocides et épurations ethniques depuis deux mille ans. Je vois à vos visage que vous ne me croyez pas et je vous comprends mais s'il vous plait écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout et après je vous laisserai seul juge.  
Tout d'abord je me présente, je m'appelle Gandalf. Oui, je sais John à enlever toute crédibilité à mon nom en le donnant à un de ses héros. Mais à sa décharge, il n'a jamais envisagé le succès de son histoire.  
Mais, j'arrête là les digressions.  
Mon histoire commence il y a deux mille ans à Bethléem. Sauron, Sarouman et moi étions trois amis, oui je sais encore de noms tout droit sortie du Seigneur des anneaux mais Tolkien s'est inspiré des paroles que je cris dans mon sommeil pour son récit.  
Donc, je reprends, nous n'étions pas exactement des amis. Sauron et moi étions des âmes sœurs et depuis nos cinq ans nous nous aimions en secret. Sarouman était le seul à savoir et jamais n'aurait trahi notre secret car il était amoureux de Sauron. L'époque ne tolérait absolument pas ce genre de relation, pour vivre heureux, nous avions trouvé deux demoiselles, elle-même amoureuse l'une de l'autre et avions fondés deux familles et vivions dans la même maison. Tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'au jour où Sarouman disparu après une violente dispute avec Sauron qui lui dit pour la millième fois que c'était moi qu'il aimait d'amour. Après une semaine d'absence, inquiet, nous sommes allés le rechercher. C'est à la nuit tombée que nous l'avons retrouvé près du cimetière. Et il arriva, ce qui vous vous en doutez devait arriver, il nous attaqua étant devenu un vampire. Il nous vida de notre sang pour nous transformer. Heureusement, nos femmes arrivèrent avec des villageois en renfort. Mais j'ai été le seul qu'ils réussirent à sauver, Sarouman emporta avec lui l'Amour de ma vie. Ma femme était devenue depuis quelque temps la disciple d'une nouvelle religion dirigé par un homme accomplissant nombre de miracle, elle m'emmena à lui. Je ne restais en vie que par ma volonté de retrouver Sauron, donc quand Jésus Christ me demanda si je voulais réellement rester sur cette terre sans espoir de trouver la paix à cause du monstre que j'ai créé, je ne l'ai pas entendu et fou d'inquiétude pour ma Moitié, je lui ai dit que je le voulais. Il prit un verre, un stylet, se coupa et fit tomber son sang dans le récipient. Juste avant de porter la coupe à mes lèvres, il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit d'une façon, qu'aujourd'hui encore ses mots raisonnent à mes oreilles comme s'il les avait prononcé il y a juste une seconde, il me dit donc : Seule deux tueuses de vampire, âmes sœurs elles aussi, enfin réunis après beaucoup de souffrance et de déni pourront mettre fin au agissement de ta moitié. Je suis tombé dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois après la dernière goutte de sang avalé."  
Ni tenant plus, Giles l'interrompt et intervient:  
-"Vous voulez insinuer que c'est le Messie qui vous a sauvé en vous donnant votre sang?  
-Je n'emploierais pas le mot sauvé, mais oui. Par contre je répondrais à toutes vos questions à la fin mais s'il vous plait, me souvenir de ses évènements est très douloureux donc j'aimerais autant ne pas m'interrompre.  
Donc, je me suis réveillé après un mois de coma et ma seule pensée fut de retrouver Sauron. Je me suis mis à sa recherche dès ma femme rassurée sur ma santé. Mon idée était de le retrouver et de l'amener au Prophète pour que lui aussi soit guérit par. Lui. Mais je mis trop longtemps, je n'ai découvert son repère que le jour où mon sauveur fut mis sur une croix par les romains. Lors de ses recherches, je me suis aperçu que tous mes sens et mes capacités physiques étaient décuplés, que je n'avais plus besoin ni de manger ni de boire et que le noir me causait d'affreuse migraine invalidante. C'est ce dernier point qui les ralenti car j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que si le soleil tuait les vampires, la lune devait avoir le même effet sur moi. C'est donc une nuit sans l'astre nocturne que je pénétrais dans le repère de Sauron. L'horreur me saisit, il était recroquevillé dans un coin se balançant d'avant en arrière en prononçant mon nom sans arrêt. Le sol était jonché d'innombrable cadavre, dont celui de Sarouman. Je me précipitai pour le prendre dans mes bras et lui murmurer des mots d'amour, des paroles réconfortantes. Il me reconnut. Le paradis s'ouvrait devant moi, nous allons pouvoir être à nouveau réuni. Cette nuit-là, nous fîmes l'amour comme jamais. Dans l'euphorie de l'instant, du moins je veux le croire ainsi, il me mordit et but un peu de mon sang. Sa réaction fût immédiate, il poussa un cri de douleur horrible, que j'entends toute les nuits dans mes cauchemars et ensuite il prononça les paroles qui à jamais ôtèrent le bonheur de mon cœur: tu m'as trompé avec l'enfant de Dieu, mon existence est, à partir de maintenant, consacré à la destruction de son œuvre, de l'Homme. Pendant des nuits entières, malgré la douleur débilitante de mes migraines, j'ai tenté de m'expliquer, jamais il ne m'écouta. Résigné, j'ai alors décidé d'en finir, de le tuer et de me suicider après. Ainsi mon erreur ne serait pas responsable d'autre malheur. Notre combat dura tout une semaine sans aucun résultat, comme deux aimants nos coups ne pouvaient toucher l'autre, Sauron agonisant de faim me séduisit avec brio et s'enfuit. Et depuis maintenant près de deux milles ans, chaque jours je travaille à contrecarrer ses plans pour l'extermination de la race humaine."  
Les deux demoiselles et l'ancien explorateur sont bouches bée devant cette histoire et ne s'aperçoivent pas qu'ils sont libres depuis la fin du récit. Ils se mettent à poser, tous ensemble, des questions à Gandalf. Ce dernier lève sa main pour faire cesser le flot de parole. Giles, après s'être éclairci la voix pour prendre en premier la parole, demande:  
-" comment voulez-vous que nous vous croyons?  
Le visiteur, amusé, se dirige vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvre pour laisser le soleil pénétrer la pièce et se placer directement devant, puis lui répond:  
-"vous croyez une prophétie que vous trouvez dans un livre d'un auteur totalement inconnu et mettez en doute tout ce que vos yeux vous révèle. En plus, vous n'avez qu'à demander aux miss ici présentent si je suis bien un vampire"  
Les deux tueuses acquiescent.  
L'anglais continue:  
-"Si votre histoire est vrai, je ne vois pas très bien la raison de votre présence ici?"  
Les amoureuses, les joues rosées, se regardent pour se donner du courage et elles se lancent.  
Buffy commence: «Giles, les tueuses de vampires, âmes sœur enfin réunies »  
Faith continue: «après beaucoup de souffrance et de déni »  
Ensemble: «c'est nous. »

Merci finisthere pour ce commentaire qui m'a poussé à écrie cette suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier fomaget. paul et PoLLuX31 pour leur commentaire qui m'ont poussé à écrire ce nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 3

Giles reste muet d'étonnement puis un grand sourire illumine son visage. Il se lève, enfin, pour prendre les demoiselles dans ses bras. Buffy soulagé de la réaction positive de son père de cœur répond immédiatement.  
Faith, pas du tout coutumière de ce genre de manifestation, met quelque secondes pour comprendre qu'en plus d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur elle vient d'hériter d'un père et serre, elle aussi, le britannique dans ses bras.

Après ce moment de grande émotion, les filles se retournent vers Gandalf qui attend patiemment d'être à nouveau le centre d'intérêt.

Buffy est la première à parler:« je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de nous mais nous étions venu avec Faith pour prévenir Giles de notre départ pour des vacances d'une semaine à Hawaï. Comme cela fait plus de deux milles ans que votre guerre contre Sauron dure, je pense que cela peut encore attendre un peu. »  
Gandalf : « chère mademoiselle, je dirais même que ces vacances sont indispensables et font partie intégrante de votre entrainement pour cette guerre comme vous l'appelez. Mais je m'en expliquerai après avoir répondu aux autres questions car ce point est trop important pour qu'il soit pollué dans vos esprits par des interrogations annexes. »

Faith le sourire moqueur aux lèvres: « Comment Tolkien vous as entendu parler dans votre sommeil? »  
Gandalf: « nous avons été dans le même bataillon, le même baraquement, en France pendant la première guerre mondiale. Mes cauchemars sont toujours plus forts quand Sauron est responsable de catastrophe de cette ampleur. »  
Giles étonné et septique: « Il serait responsable de la première guerre mondial ! »  
Gandalf: « En deux milles ans, il a parfaitement compris les travers de l'humanité et il n'a eu qu'à manipuler un esprit simple pour le pousser à tuer l'archiduc François-Ferdinand. »  
Buffy: « Comment savez-vous que c'est lui le responsable? »  
Gandalf: « Il a utilisé l'hypnose et la magie, d'une façon que j'ai appris à reconnaitre avec les siècles. »

Giles: « Il est magicien en plus d'être vampire. »  
Gandalf: « tout comme moi. Notre longévité nous à permis d'acquérir d'énorme connaissance et de trouver des objets magiques compensant notre absence de pouvoir. Nous n'avons pas la puissance naturelle de miss Rosemberg, mais nous l'équivalons grâce à nos artéfacts. Notre savoir et notre entrainement nous permet de lui être encore maintenant supérieurs. »

Ces mots ont littéralement sidéré l'assistance.

Buffy: « comment nous connaissez-vous et comment savez-vous que nous sommes âmes sœurs? »  
Gandalf éclatant de rire: « qui croyez-vous qui a créé le conseil des observateurs? »  
Ne pouvant laissant tenir des propos proprement hérétique devant lui, Giles intervient:" le conseil de observateur est directement issu des trois mages qui ont donnés la puissance à la première tueuse."  
Buffy: « qui était une pauvre captive, ce qui explique peut-être le comportement avec peu de considération pour les tueuses au vu de leur tentative de meurtre de Faith. »  
Gandalf un léger sourire: « Buffy, vous avez tout à fait raison et votre idée d'université, pour former et aider les tueuses, est juste génial. Ainsi, vous m'économisez un énième remaniement.  
(Un petit silence pour se donner du courage)  
Je ne voulais pas vraiment raconter plus de mon histoire, mais votre curiosité m'y oblige, pour gagner du temps.  
Je suis sûr que miss Lehane n'a pas encore bouclé ces valises. »

Faith amusée: « et si mon sac est déjà fait G »  
Gandalf, tout sourire: « vous avez donc un maillot de bain? »  
Les filles se regardent, embêter d'admettre qu'il a raison.  
Le vampire reprend: « D'après votre visage et celui de votre moitié, j'en conclu que non. »  
Les demoiselles, pensant toutes les deux que demain allait être ponctué de nombreux essayage très agréable à regarder, se sourient amoureusement.

Gandalf, après avoir toussé pour attirer l'attention des deux tueuses, reprend la parole: « Après la fuite de Sauron, j'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre entre ma culpabilité d'avoir, j'en étais déjà persuadé, créé un monstre et la perte de mon amour.  
Dans cet état d'esprit, j'ai tenté de me suicider en sortant une nuit de pleine lune, à quoi servait dans vivre sans mon âme sœur? »

Les deux tueuses se regardent, alors, et un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres approuvent de la tête.

Gandalf continue: « mes deux colocataires avaient prévu cette éventualité et avaient équipée de clochettes toutes les sorties de la maison. Donc elles m'entendirent sortir et se précipitèrent avec leur drap pour m'en recouvrir. Après une longue discussion sur mon obligation à assumer ma décision alors que j'avais été prévenu, elles me ramenèrent chez nous. Le lendemain, nous primes conscience qu'un drap blanc épais était suffisant pour me protéger des rayons de la lune. Les deux femmes me confectionnèrent plusieurs tenues recouvrant la totalité de mon corps, ne laissant qu'une fente pour les yeux.

Cet épisode m'a sortie de mon désespoir, j'ai commencé à pourchasser, interroger et éliminer les dix pauvres vampires de Bethléem. Aucun n'avait entend parler de tueuse de vampire. Sachant lire, j'ai compulsé les rares livres de mon village et discuté avec les quelques anciens.

N'aboutissant à rien, j'ai décidé d'aller à Jérusalem. Ne pouvant me résigner à abandonner ma femme et son âme sœur qui auraient eu à trouver un nouveau mari, nous avons tous les trois emménagés de cette grande cité après que j'ai vendu un très bon prix mon affaire.  
L'argent et l'anonymat d'une grande ville leur ont assurés une vie paisible et heureuse jusqu'au bout.  
Moi, j'ai repris mes activités de recherches et j'ai connu ma première défaite qui aurait pus avoir une issue fatale si le soleil n'était apparu.  
De ce jour, j'ai suivi un entraînement quotidien aux arts martiaux avec différents vétérans et je n'ai plus fouillé les bas-fonds qu'une nuit sur deux pour m'assurer le maximum de vigilance, je mettais aperçu qu'ainsi mes migraines étaient plus gérable.  
Après les techniques de combats, je partageais mon temps entre la bibliothèque et les adeptes de l'occulte.  
Je devins un bon combattant, en tout cas suffisant pour ne plus perdre contre la faune locale et appris plusieurs langues anciennes et quelques rites de magie. Mais toujours aucune trace de l'existence de tueuses.  
Après deux ans, Jérusalem nettoyé de ses démons, j'ai annoncé à ma femme que je partais pour la grande bibliothèque d'Alexandrie pour y poursuivre mes recherches.

J'y ai passé dix ans qui mon permis de devenir un très bon combattant, le meilleur sorcier et la personne connaissant tout sur la démonologie de mon époque. Mais je n'avais trouvé qu'une évocation de trois mages de l'actuel Ethiopie donnant la puissance d'un démon à une jeune captive pour qu'elle lutte contre les force du mal dans un papyrus datant de plus de trois milles ans.

Je m'y suis rendu, après encore dix ans d'exploration de tout le pays et d'apprentissage de leur sorcellerie ancestral, ainsi que de leur méthode de combat, j'ai découvert un petit village de trente âmes tous descend des trois mages et du viol de la première tueuse avant qu'elle est le pouvoir du démon.  
C'est là que j'appris que ses trois immondes individus ont, à la mort de cette championne, pratiqué un rituellement permettant le transfert, génération après génération, de son pouvoir à une nouvelle élue.  
La nouvelle m'anéantit, il était donc impossible que deux tueuses soient en même temps ensembles.  
Mais votre présence ici, mesdemoiselles prouvent, heureusement mon erreur de l'époque.

Après un temps d'abattement, j'ai pris la décision de créer une organisation qui aiderait la tueuse en activité et tenterait de repérer les potentielles et de les former.

Après cette décision, j'ai continué à interroger l'Ancien qui devant ma détermination et surtout le Don que le Messie m'avait fait, fini par me confier l'objet enchanté permettant de retrouver la tueuse et les potentielles et m'indiqua le rituel pour l'activé. »

Giles, Buffy et Faith, d'une même voix: « La faux! »

Gandalf: « oui, vous avez parfaitement deviné.  
Après, j'ai retrouvé la tueuse de mon époque qui était un gamine de treize ans, abandonné par ses parents qui l'on crue folle quand elle fut activée à dix ans et leur disait qu'il y avait des méchants dehors, qu'elle les sentait et les entendait.  
D'ailleurs, heureusement que cela faisait déjà quinze ans que je m'entraînais quotidiennement et qu'elle pas du tout sinon la confrontation aurait été la dernière pour l'un de nous deux.  
Après m'être fait accepter d'elle, nous sommes allés à Rome capital de la civilisation de l'époque, où je subodorais qu'il se trouvait Sauron et la plus forte concentration de démon et de vampire.

En parallèle de mon rôle de formateur et de père, j'ai mis en place une société secrète, le conseil des observateurs, que j'ai dirigé pendant plus de cent ans.

Par contre, anaelys a été la seule tueuse dont j'ai été l'observateur car je ne me suis toujours pas remis de sa mort, dans mes bras. Elle avait voulu s'occuper de Sauron, seule, parce qu'elle aussi, elle m'avait entendu crier dans mon sommeil et j'ai fait l'erreur de tout lui raconter. »

Long silence dans le bureau, pendant que tout le monde réfléchisse aux paroles du grand homme.

Il reprend enfin: « vous vous demandez comment j'ai fait pour passer inaperçu, simple un sort de métamorphose appris en Chine pendant ma fuite de un an dans ce pays après la mort de ma fille, pardon d'anaelys. Ainsi, je suis passé d'un mètre 65 de type méditerranéen à mon époque, à deux mètre, blanc et chauve maintenant.

C'est moi qui ai présidé à tous les changements importants, comme par exemple l'achat ou la récupération de tout document parlant de démon ou les déplacement de Rome à Versailles puis à Londres, d'ailleurs si votre groupe d'amis et votre observateur n'avaient pas si bien fonctionné, j'aurais transféré le comité à Washington, il y a déjà trois ans. À ce propos, monsieur Giles, j'ai rarement pris autant de plaisir à lire des rapports d'observateur qu'avec les votre. »

L'ancien bibliothécaire, rouge d'émotion: « merci »

Gandalf: « j'ai toujours organisé le comité pour pouvoir l'espionner quand je le voulais. Vous imaginez alors mon bonheur quand j'ai découvert l'existence de deux tueuses en même temps. Je suis immédiatement venu à Sunnydale. Kendra évidement m'a déçu mais quand je vous ai vu ensemble mesdemoiselles, j'ai dansé de bonheur, mon attente n'était pas vaine. Après, l'angoisse m'a à nouveau étreint.  
Heureusement, votre réunion pour refermer la bouche des enfers m'a immédiatement rassuré, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. »

Faith, pour détendre l'atmosphère: « personne ne résisté à mon corps de rêve. »  
Buffy: « surtout pas moi. Mais comment avez-vous su que nous nous aimons et que nous venons de nous déclarer. »

Gandalf: « je suis sûr que miss Rosemberg a vue depuis le début la complémentarité de vos auras mais elle n'a pas mon expérience pour l'interpréter correctement. D'après mes souvenirs, monsieur Giles appelais ça "votre truc de tueuse", moi j'appelle ça l'Amour. J'ai su que vous vous êtes déclarée parce que comme un phare vos deux aura combiné de la plus belle façon, illuminent et éblouissent tout le plan astral. Je pense d'ailleurs que votre amie Willow devrait ne pas tarder à venir vous féliciter. Avez-vous d'autre question? »

Faith: « qui nous dit que vous nous manipulé pas pour que nous tuons Sauron et ainsi pouvoir prendre sa place? »  
Gandalf, amusé: « rien, mais je peux vous rétorquer que tuer les vampires est votre fonction donc que je vous aide à faire votre boulot. Ensuite, vous savez que je suis un vampire, par votre Don, donc vous savez aussi, qu'avec l'aide de votre amie sorcière et de toutes les tueuses de votre université, vous vous débarrasserez de moi si nécessaire.  
Enfin, vous allez adorer votre entraînement. »

Il s'arrête pour laisser méditer son auditoire, puis reprend: « avant de vous expliquer exactement les modalités de celui-ci, il me faut encore une fois vous narrer une dernière histoire. Las de toujours courir après les horreurs de Sauron, au milieu de cinquième siècle, j'ai décidé d'unifier les îles britannique où les clans les peuplant passaient leur temps à s'entre tuer. J'ai donc créé grâce à l'utilisation de nombreux bardes la légende d'une épée, Excalibur, planté dans un rocher et qui ne serait délogé que par le roi légitime de grand Bretagne. »

Giles ébahi intervient:" vous êtes à l'origine de la légende d'Arthur et des chevaliers de la table ronde?"  
Gandalf:"j'ai élevé Arthur avec des idées d'égalités, d'entraide, de bien du peuple et je l'ai aidé à unifié sous sa bannière tous les clans pour ainsi arrêter les guerres. Mais Sauron grâce à sa connaissance de l'Homme a su l'abattre, sans verser le moindre sang, en provoquant l'amour réciproque entre sa femme, Guenièvre, et son meilleur ami, Lancelot.  
De ce fait, votre entraînement consistera, avant tout, à apprendre à vous connaître parfaitement, dans tous les sens du terme, à acquérir une confiance indéfectible et une symbiose sans faille pour que mon ancien amour n'ai aucune brèche dans lequel s'engouffrer pour faire voler en éclat votre couple et ainsi vous vaincre. L'autre partie sera plus classique et consistera en l'apprentissage du combat à deux avec, pour mademoiselle Summers, la faux et pour mademoiselle Lehane  
(Gandalf se lève et prend sa canne et frappe le sol avec. Elle se transforme alors)  
Excalibur."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Faith se lève et vient prendre l'épée des mains de Gandalf. Elle fait alors une série de moulinet de parade et d'attaque contre un ennemi imaginaire aussi bien de la main droite que de la gauche en les combinant à des coups de pieds ou des sauts. Ces mouvements sont si fluides et gracieux que les trois autres personnes dans le bureau restent hypnotisées par cette véritable chorégraphie.

Quand elle s'arrête, la tueuse brune tout sourire s'adresse à Giles :

-" Vous voyez que j'écoutais et travaillais lors de vos séances d'entraînements."

L'ancien bibliothécaire retrouve alors la parole et en rougissant du compliment implicite lui répond :

-" j'ai vu et je t'assure que ta démonstration m'a rendu fière d'avoir été ton professeur."

C'est au tour de la demoiselle d'avoir les joues carmin. Elle détourne l'attention d'elle en s'adressant au vampire sorcier:

-" Elle est parfaitement équilibrée et légère, d'où vient-elle?

- c'est votre force de tueuse et votre talent qui vous font dire ça. Arthur a du travailler des mois pour supporter ses 5 kg, il avait l'habitude d'arme de 2 kg au maximum, et il n'a réussi à exécuter correctement les mouvements de bases de l'escrime qu'après un an.

- Avec Buffy, nous avons passé des heures à nous entraîner aux maniements de l'épée et à se battre l'une contre l'autre avec des barres à mines de 10 Kg et d'1,5 mètre. "

Estomaqué, Gandalf se tourne vers l'anglais qui lui répond:

-" les armes que les tueuses de vampires sont amener à utiliser ne sont pas toujours de fabrication humaine donc il n'est pas rare qu'elle soit aussi lourd et aussi longue que ça.

- C'est exact et je comprends à peu plus pourquoi miss Summers et miss Lehane sont encore en vie.

- Merci, je prendrais votre remarque pour un compliment si Buffy n'était pas morte deux fois.

- Je vous comprends très bien, pour être passé par cette dure épreuve mais vous pouvez, vous au moins, vous consolez en vous disant qu'elle est vivante et qu'ainsi elle a rencontré son âme sœur.

-Vous avez sans doute raison mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité.

-Et je peux vous dire que même après presque deux milles ans ce sentiment perdure."

Un silence gêné s'installe heureusement interrompu par Buffy:

-"où avez-vous trouvé cette épée?

- je ne l'ai pas trouvé je l'ai fabriqué.

Lors de ma fuite après la mort d'Anaelys, pendant ma fuite en Chine j'ai découvert, outre le sort de métamorphose, que les chinois avaient inventé ce que nous appelons les hauts fourneaux.

J'ai alors décidé de copier les trois hommes de l'ombre et de créer une arme mais moi c'était pour éliminer Sauron. Mais jamais elle ne le combattit. Quand j'ai décidé d'unifier ce qui constitue aujourd'hui le Royaume Uni et l'Irlande, j'ai bien cru qu'Arthur aurait une occasion. Hélas, ils ne se sont jamais rencontrer. Et je dis hélas parce que je sais que ce roi de légende aurait préféré mourir de sa main plutôt que de subir sa manipulation qui favorisa l'inclinaison réciproque de Guenièvre et Lancelot.

Mon expérience avec le Messie m'a donné l'idée d'incorporer dans l'épée, en plus des artefacts magiques et de puissants sorts de magie blanche, des prières et des objets saints des cultes Humain.

Mon année m'a donc servi à organiser cette immense entreprise qui en plus devait absolument rester secret pour ne pas être mis en échec ou révéler pour éviter que Sauron prépare une parade.

Les deux siècles qui ont suivi ce sont partagés entre la création et la direction du conseil des observateurs, les recherches de tout ce que je voulais incorporer à Excalibur, trouver et convaincre des collaborateurs et les voyages en Chine.

L'acier a été fabriqué en partie avec les clous de la crucifixion du Christ, mon épouse les avait récupérés après l'ouverture de son tombeau vide et son trempage pour le rendre incroyablement dur c'est fait dans de l'eau bénite par tous les saints hommes que j'ai pu convaincre. Pendant toute la confection des sorcières et des prieurs se sont relayés. La lame a été travaillé par des centaines de forgerons jour et nuit pendant les deux siècles.

C'est aussi pendant ces deux cents ans que j'ai acquis la plus grand part de mes connaissances et artefacts magiques.

La poignet est sculptée dans une branche du pipal sous lequel Siddhārtha Gautama, Boudha, a atteint la vérité ultime. Je n'ai pas eu de preuve qu'il est un quelconque pouvoir magique mais la forme est parfaite et efficace pour être planté dans le cœur des vampires.

Je viens de m'apercevoir que je viens de m'étendre inutilement sur la fabrication mais c'est la première fois que je peux en parler d'où mon enthousiasme."

Les deux jeunes filles et l'homme mûr lui sourient pour le rassurer.

Buffy, toujours soucieuse que sa moitié soit bien armée demande:

-"Comment savez-vous qu'elle marche si elle n'a jamais affronté Sauron.

-Oh elle marche. Elle a déjà terrassé des monstres, des démons et des vampires.

-Comme nous sans une préparation de 200 ans.

-Certes, mais est ce que Monsieur Harris aurait pu s'occuper, seul, du monstre qu'était devenu monsieur Wilkins lors de l'ascension?

-Évidement que non.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de saint George et du dragon qu'il terrassa?"

Les deux tueuses se tournent vers leur mentor, comme à leur habitude quand il s'agit de connaissances historiques, sans interroger leur mémoire. L'aîné leur explique que George de Lydda, en 303 en Lybie, a vaincu un dragon d'un coup de lance.

La blonde se retourne, presqu'en colère. Elle interroge Gandalf en lui disant que l'on parle de lance et non d'épée.

Amusé ce dernier d'un mouvement de main transforme Excalibur. Il ajoute que c'est ce pouvoir qui va permettre à la brune de conservé l'arme toujours sur elle.

Faith réagi:

-" Comment ça toujours sur moi?

-Oui, maintenant que vous vous êtes révélées votre amour toutes les deux, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous êtes deux phares tant vos auras brillent. Pour éviter d'attirer tous les démons destructeurs du bien de notre planète, comme la lumière attire les papillons de nuit, miss Summers et vous porterez vos armes magique qui ferons office d'écran de protection, de part soleil, si vous vous voulez.

-J'ai toujours pensé que Buffy était un vrai petit soleil."

Le petit sourire qu'elle adresse à son aimée en prononçant cette dernière phrase et celui qu'elle reçoit en retour crée immédiatement une bulle autour d'elles quand leur regards se capturent. Plus rien n'existe. Elles ne s'embrassent pas, arrêter, à temps, par le raclement de gorge de Giles.

Ce retour à la réalité leur fait aussitôt analysé la portée des paroles du sorcier. Immédiatement, elles se mettent à parler ensemble:

-"on vie plus au moyen âge, on ne peut pas se balader dans la rue, une arme au côté. On va se faire arrêter par les flics.

- Oui, en plus bonjour la dégaine qu'on va avoir avec."

C'est un grand éclat de rire à cette dernière remarque du géant qui arrête le flot de paroles.

Les deux tueuses, interdites et furieuses, attendent que le fou rire qu'elles ont déclenché cesse.

Après plus d'une minute, Gandalf reprend son sérieux et les remercie. Il leur explique qu'étant toujours préoccupé par Sauron, il en oublie et de rire et la vie commune. Mais qu'il va, maintenant qu'un espoir exister, remédier à ça.

Toujours furieux Buffy lui demande:

-" Alors, il va falloir que nous nous trimballons cette quincaillerie 24heures sur 24? Comment va-t-on prendre l'avion? Parce que cela m'étonnerait vraiment beaucoup que le service de sécurité accepte et il est hors de question de ne pas aller à Hawaï."

Comprenant que seule une démonstration les rassurera, il transforme, sous leurs yeux Excallibur en smart phone. Les filles sont sidérées, pas l'ancien bibliothécaire qui demande:

-"c'est remarquable mais cela veut dire qu'en plein combat un sorcier peut transformé l'épée de Faith et la tuer. Sauron, étant aussi doué que vous, d'après vos dire, n'aura que peu de difficulté à cela."

Gandalf lance, violemment, sur Faith tenant toujours le portable à la main, une des chaises devant lui. Instinctivement, la brune utilise le téléphone comme une épée. Inexplicablement, elle coupe en deux le projectile.

Le grand homme s'explique alors:

-" Excallibur reste toujours une épée. Jamais vous ne pourrez téléphoner avec. Le sortilège dissimule à la vue et au touché, jamais posé sur une table ou à votre côté, elle ne coupera, mais, même sous l'apparence d'un portable, si vous l'utilisez comme une arme, elle tranchera aussi sûrement que si elle était visible. J'utiliserai le même sortilège sur la faux.

-Est ce que le portable, pour moi, peut être blanc. Demande Buffy.

-Évidement. Répond, tout sourire le vampire.

-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un objet plus petit pour dissimuler l'aura des filles plutôt qu'elles soient obligées d'avoir en permanence ses armes lourdes? Interroge l'anglais.

-C'est une magie longue, difficile et épuisante. Pour Excallibur et la faux, il fallut près de 50 ans.

-pourquoi un téléphone portable? Demande Faith.

-Parce que cela ne choquera personne si vous l'emportez partout.

La puissance de l'épée étant indiscutable maintenant pour Faith, il est clair pour elle que son Aimée doit l'avoir pour être protégé au mieux, elle intervient donc enfin:

-"c'est à Buffy que revient une telle arme, c'est la première tueuse."

Sa Dulcinée, pour les mêmes raisons, se lance, immédiatement, dans une tirade dont elle a le secret dans le but de convaincre tout le monde que cela doit être la brune qui doit l'avoir.

Gandalf, d'un mouvement de main et d'un sourire l'interrompt et s'explique:

-" Excalibur revient à miss Lehane. Je pense qu'elle est la plus capable de gérer une éventuelle transformation de la magie blanche en magie noire par Sauron.

Le pouvoir magique de la Faux est issu du transfert de l'énergie d'un démon. C'est une force pur, sans apriori, et pas contrôlable autrement qu'avec l'arme en main puisque venant d'une autre dimension.

Mon Épée est issu de la magie humain donc je pars du principe qu'un autre humain peut la détourner, la pervertir. "

Paniqué par cette éventualité, l'aînée des tueuses change immédiatement d'avis:

-"si un tel danger est envisageable, JE prends l'épée."

S'apprêtant à répéter la petite scène précédente mais en sens inverse Faith va pour protesté quand Giles intervient.

Il connaît bien le caractère entêté des demoiselles et subodore que le vampire n'a pas l'habitude de gérer une dispute de deux tueuses amoureuses et inquiètent de la survie de l'autre.

Ayant déjà subi et survécu à beaucoup de conflit entre les deux femmes, il vient à sa rescousse:

-" Buffy, Faith a basculé un temps du côté du mal. Elle le connaît donc plus intiment que toi. Elle pourra donc le reconnaître et le combattre plus rapidement, avant qu'il ne se soit trop installé en elle. C'est ça ?"

Le grand homme acquiesce de la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Faith prend sa chérie dans ses bras et lui murmure que si elle est revenue du côté du bien par amour pour elle alors qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir de réciprocité, il est évidement que maintenant qu'elles sont ensembles, ce retour si jamais il y a une rechute, ne demandera qu'un merveilleux baiser pour ce faire.

Pas vraiment convaincu, mais sachant très bien que le puissant caractère de sa moitié peut tenir tête à n'importe qui, Buffy accepte et profite de ce moment d'intimité.

Une fois ce gros câlin mené jusqu'à satiété, les deux hommes s'étant repliés vers la bibliothèque se trouvant à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce, ils discutent à voix basse des livres que contiennent les rayonnages, pour les laisser tranquille, la première tueuse, toujours dans les bras de sa brune, demande encore:

-"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas mis au service des tueuses une telle arme?

-elle ne serait pas restée secrète et Sauron s'en serait emparer. Et comme vous avez dit précédemment vous faites un travail extraordinaire sans."

Faith réagi:

-"Il y a moins de dix jours, la fin du monde était plus que proche, votre aide et celle de l'épée n'aurait pas été de trop. Elles nous auraient évitées de perdre des êtres de valeurs.

-Je sais. J'ai fourni à .William le médaillon, je savais qu'après cinq minutes, il se déclencherait et exterminerai tous les vampires."

Buffy intervient:

-" Pourquoi ne le lui avez-vous pas dis?

-Je l'ai fait.

-Il ne m'a rien dit!"

Devant le visage attristé de son aimée, Faith se détache d'elle. Blessée elle lui demande:

-" Tu es avec moi parce qu'il est mort?"

La blonde met deux secondes à décider si elle avoue à sa douce cet part d'ombre qu'elle n'assume pas. Mais devant ses yeux pleins de larmes, la réponse est une évidence. Après s'être excusé auprès des deux hommes, elle l'emmène à l'extérieur du bureau et les installe dans un coin tranquille. Très mal alaise, se triturant ses mains, elle se lance:

-"Amour, ma relation avec Spike était exclusivement sexuelle, jamais je n'ai eu de sentiment amoureux pour lui. C'était le seule moment où je décidais de ma vie. Je sais cela ne se fait pas d'utiliser quelqu'un pour ça "

Elle est alors interrompu par le grand éclat de rire de Faith, plus que soulagé de la teneur de la confession, d'autant que sa blonde n'avait pas été très discrète tout au long de l'année.

Par contre, Buffy boude d'avoir pour la deuxième fois d'enclencher un fou rire, surtout que là c'est après avoir avoué son plus lourd secret depuis celui de la résurrection d'Angel.

La deuxième tueuse s'en aperçoit très rapidement ce qui lui coupe tout envie de rire. Elle lui explique que cela ne la choc pas, qu'elle l'avait deviné et qu'elle eut envie plus d'une fois de réglé son compte au vampire décoloré. Ceux à quoi il lui fut répondu que lorsqu'elle s'est, elle-même, mise avec le proviseur, cela a entrainé le même type d'envie, incompréhensible à l'époque et une baisse significative de l'intérêt et du plaisir de la bagatelle.

Mortifiée, Buffy lui demande si elle pense que d'autre le savait aussi?

Devant son silence, l'ainée comprend que tous étaient au courant.

Blanche et affolée, elle se lève pour fuir mais Faith l'enlace avant et lui explique que tout le monde avait compris alors que c'était sa façon de gérer l'énorme pression qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Il faut encore un quart d'heure de mot doux et de câlin pour la calmer.

Quand toutes les appréhensions et les interrogations sont dissipées, elles reviennent dans le bureau.

Faith recommence son interrogatoire de Gandalf:

-" Je comprends bien que vous ne vouliez pas être détruit par le médaillon mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas confié Excallibur ?"

C'est Giles qui répond:

-"c'est pour la même raison que Spike n'a pas parler du temps si cours d'activation.

Si vous aviez su qu'il ne fallait que cinq minutes avec en plus une arme magique chacune, vous y seriez allé à deux et vous vous seriez sacrifié.

merci à pour ses rewievs


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_C'est Giles qui répond:  
-"c'est pour la même raison que Spike n'a pas parler du temps si cours d'activation.  
Si vous aviez su qu'il ne fallait que cinq minutes avec en plus une arme magique chacune, vous y seriez allé à deux et vous vous seriez sacrifié.  
_

Les deux tueuses, après cette dernière réplique, se tournent l'une vers l'autre. Il ne leur faut qu'un bref échange visuelle pour admettre la véracité des paroles de l'anglais. C'est souriantes bien qu'un peu déçues d'être si prévisible, qu'elles reviennent dans la discussion.

Faith prend alors la parole:  
-" pour résumer, notre destiné à buffy et moi, en plus d'être des tueuses de vampire et d'éviter de nombreuse fin du monde, est d'éliminer un vampire sorcier de plus de deux milles ans, aidées de deux armes magiques.  
-c'est tout à fait ça miss Lehane.  
-quels sont les pouvoirs de ses artefacts?  
-En plus de rendre vos auras quelconques, elles sont en quelque sorte des annihilateurs de magie noire et démoniaque. Leurs porteurs ne peuvent être affectés par aucuns sorts, illusions ou armes ensorcelées que les forces du mal utilisent contre eux.  
Elles transforment aussi ce qu'elles touchent en choses normales, ainsi le dragon de George n'était plus qu'une grosse bestiole lorsque la lance la perforé, c'est pourquoi il réussit à le tuer  
-Comme il semble évident que nous devons porter en permanence vos breloques enchantées ,sous peine d'être un aimant à démons et de nous faire attaquer à tout moment, je pense qu'il faut revoir votre idée de téléphone portable.  
Leur poids de 5 kilos fait qu'il me semble préférable d'envisager de les camoufler en objets qu'on porterait soit à la cheville et mieux encore autour de la taille pour que nous ne soyons pas handicaper dans la vie de tous les jours ou lors des combats.  
D'ailleurs, ne serait-il pas mieux qu'elles soient invisibles?  
Enfin, placées si loin de notre main, il faudrait alors qu'elle y vienne automatiquement de la même façon qu'elle se retransforme en épée quand on en a besoin.  
-Ce sont des remarques auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Il faudra beaucoup d'énergie magique mais avec l'aide de mademoiselle Rosenberg, nous devons pouvoir réaliser ses modifications avant votre voyage."

La belle brune s'interrompt quelques secondes, jure en se levant précipitamment, prend la main de sa douce délicatement et l'emmène dans un coin de la pièce et se met en garde, sa belle derrière elle près du mur, avec Excalibur qui a repris son apparence d'épée.

Avec une autorité et un calme inhabituelle, elle reprend la parole:  
-"Giles pourriez-vous prendre les clefs de l'appartement de Buffy et allez chercher la Faux?"

La blonde explique, alors, à son ancien observateur où elle l'a cachée.  
Ce dernier, contrairement à ses habitudes et comprenant parfaitement à quel conclusion est arrivée l'ancienne tueuse rebelle, part en courant quérir l'objet.

Gandalf, un peu troublé par ces actions, s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour calmer les esprits, quand il est interrompu par Faith:  
-"L'effet d'atténuation de notre super auras marche si nous sommes deux sur le même objet?  
-Je pense, oui.  
-Transformez Excalibur en lance, vite!  
- Mais vous croyez vraiment que des démons seraient déjà en route pour vous attaquer?

Cela parait peu probable."

La tueuse, son sixième sens sonnant le tocsin, signalant un danger démoniaque, poursuit:  
-"C'est trop tard! Surtout G restez loin de nous deux, ce serait même mieux si vous étiez sous le bureau.  
Et sachez que nous sommes des incohérences statistiques, avec nous, l'improbable quand c'est le pire, arrive toujours."

Tournant la tête vers sa belle:  
-"S'il te plait, Amour, pourrais-tu, pour une fois, me faire confiance, rester derrière et me laisser régler le problème?  
-Je ne peux absolument pas te promettre que je te laisserais mourir devant mes yeux sans rien faire.  
Mais j'ai entièrement confiance en toi pour assurer notre protection.  
-merci Buffy."

Après un baisé rapide, Faith se remet en garde au moment où apparait près de la grande fenêtre un cercle noir d'où sort une hideuse créature ailée ressemblant à une gargouille. Le démon fonce immédiatement sur la tueuse blonde sans se préoccuper de personnes d'autres. Mal lui en prit, il est coupé en deux, par l'épée magique, dans le sens de la longueur. Ses restes tombent de part et d'autre de la tueuse blonde sans la toucher.  
Par contre, sa pourfendeuse est douchée par son sang. Cela provoque un étrange phénomène sur l'épée qui se met à blanchir, entrainant l'évaporation du liquide.

La combattante comprend que le fluide corporel de la créature est chargé de magie noir. Tout en restant sur ses gardes, elle en informe les deux autres qui comprennent qu'ils ne doivent pas entrée en contact avec.  
Pendant leurs réflexions, trois autres monstres passent ce qui semble être au final une porte interdimensionnelle.

S'attaquant au plus proche d'elle, en prenant garde de toujours rester entre ses adversaires et sa moitié, elle demande à Gandalf de trouver un moyen de le fermer.

Les habitudes ont la dent dure. Une fois le combat engagé, les tueuses se mettent à deviser.

Faith : « Ils sont vraiment dans le top 5 des créatures les plus moches que j'ai combattu. »

Buffy, admirant la brune combattre : « C'est dingue comme tu es belle. »

Faith s'arrête un instant, étonnée de la remarque, puis lance de toutes ses forces Excalibur sur le démon qui vole à toute vitesse sur sa blonde. Il se retrouve, alors, planté sur le mur, juste au-dessus de son hypothétique victime. Après l'avoir achevé en récupérant son épée et retourné à son labeur : « Tu le penses vraiment, Amour ? »

Buffy , étonné d'une telle question et attendri par ses implications : « Je l'ai toujours pensée et comme maintenant je peux te le dire, je ne m'en prive plus ».

Faith, sourire aux lèvres devant cette réponse : « Merci. »

Buffy : « Tu sais où on pourrait trouver nos maillots de bain tout à l'heure ? »

Faith, amusée : « Je me demandais justement quand tu allais remettre ce shopping dans la conversation. Je pense que le grand drugstore du centre-ville doit avoir un rayon sport. »

Buffy , choqué : « Tu veux que nous mettions des maillots une pièce sur les plages Hawaïenne ! »

Faith, étêtant son dixième monstre mais souriant de l'indignation de sa belle : « si tu veux nous pouvons ne pas en mettre. »

Buffy, rougie immédiatement : « on pourra toujours en trouver à l'hôtel »

Faith, jouant les déçu : « tu es sans cœur chérie, priver le monde du chef d'œuvre absolu en te cachant sous un morceau de tissu, c'est cruelle. »

Buffy, touché par le compliment mais ne voulant pas perdre cette joute verbale : « Amour, si c'est ce que tu penses, je ne peux que m'incliner et accepter ta proposition d'être nue à la plage. Cela va être dur mais pour toi je ferais un effort. »

Faith, se retourne inconsciemment vers son aimée, arrêtant le combat quelques secondes puis réalise qu'elle s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu : « Je crois que j'ai vu un magasin en proposant près de l'hôtel de ville sinon on aura qu'à demander à la futur nouvelle copine d'Alex qui semble être encore plus shopping addict que toi. »

Buffy, lui tirant la langue : « ok. Tu crois que c'est pas trop tôt pour Alex de flirter après même dix jours de deuil. »

Faith, fatiguant mais continuant coute que coute le combat : « Il n'a même pas dû s'en apercevoir que la petite est au petit soin pour lui tant il est abattu. Gandalf, c'est quand vous voulez pour fermer la vanne à démons ! »

Buffy, se levant du siège où elle attendait la fin des hostilités : « J'entends la cavalerie arriver. »

Faith, soulagée : « Au retour de vacances, faudra suivre un entrainement intensif. »

Buffy, attrapant la faux que Giles, après être entrée en trombe dans le bureau suivie de Willow et Kennedy, lui tend et secondant immédiatement la brune : « C'est ça de ne s'alimenter que de pizza et de bière, un jour on s'empâte, Amour.

Willow, Giles pouvez-vous aider Gandalf à fermer le portail interdimmensionnelle. Kennedy surtout ne touche pas ses créatures, toutes les parties de leurs corps te bruleraient. »

A deux, le flot ininterrompu de gargouilles est une formalité à détruire.

La complémentarité et le synchronisme parfait des deux âmes sœurs dans le combat donne l'illusion d'un ballet chorégraphier au millimètre près et répéter des milliers d'heures.

Lorsque l'une pourfend en hauteur, l'autre décapite sur le côté. Les rôles sont inter changés sans concertation consciente mais sans jamais de surprise pour une des deux combattantes.

Les démons, qui depuis le début n'eurent pour seule victoire qu'une estafilade sur le dos de la main de la brune, refermé et guérie depuis, lors de l'évocation de la nudité de l'ainé, n'ont d'autre action depuis la participation de Buffy que de mourir.

L'action combinée des deux sorciers clos, enfin, le cercle d'où sortait les monstres.


End file.
